


Animalistic: Lindsay and Michael Jones

by Lunar_Berry



Series: RT hybrid archives [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gore, talk about blood and sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jones' deal with their problem of mutation in their own way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic: Lindsay and Michael Jones

**Author's Note:**

> The second instalment of how they became to be hybrids. If you haven't red the first one I recommend you do because it details how it happened, and this details more of the change than the situation.

Michael Jones: Aegean cat

and

Lindsay Jones: Red husky

 

“God fucking damn it! Fit through the hole you little square fuck!” Michael had for – and quite literally – the 1000th time managed to burst the little orange square on screen into thousands of tiny little pieces. Slamming the keyboard, he pushed his legs against the wall under his desk and began to pace around the room while trying to calm down so the next person to walk through the door wouldn't begin trembling like a wet cardboard box. After a few minutes of this he ended his capture and went to vent his anger outside when a familiar redhead bounced through the door.  
“Michael! How did the rage quit go?” Her eyes lit up when he let out an exasperated sigh.

“How d'ya think it went!” He hadn't meant to shout and immediately regretted it, even though she kept on smiling.

“By the sounds of it, pretty well” She brushed of his comment as always, his anger never put her in a bad mood and she was the only one could fully calm him down with deliberate ignorance of his shouting. And still, each time he shouted he apologised profoundly feeling so guilty of his words.

“Linds, I am so sor-” He was cut off by her placing her hand over his mouth.

“Shut up” Michael pulled her face close to his and pecked her on the cheek.

“I love you” Then he kissed her on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds though, it was interrupted by Ray shouting “No hetro” but his snickering was soon stopped by a brief but 'I'm gonna fucking murder you in your sleep' glare from Michael.

“Hey can we swap vids? I can't stand watching you all fail to play minecraft” She didn't have to ask, if she told him they would swap he would agree.

“Of course we can swap. I'm giving myself a migraine”

“Cool, I'll do that now. Go get some water or you'll really pay later” He stroked a lock of her hair before moving towards the door.

“I don't what I'd do without you”

“God can you two get a room? You're hetro is infecting me too much”

“RAY!”

 

Michael leant over the sink at the kitchen, his head swimming. He considered taking a painkiller, but he didn't think the pain was too bad. Sighing deeply he returned to the AH office to listen to himself and his friends mess around. About halfway through burning Jack's name to the corresponding file he felt a wave of nausea flash over himself and his skin heat up quite rapidly. Again, he brushed it off, and watched a slightly flustered Gavin hurry out to the podcast with Gus. “With that, my friends, I am gone. See you all tomorrow” He saved and shut down his pc, waving as he left a chorus of mumbled 'goodbye's.

“Lindsay, c'mon were gone” He entered the partitioned office to see her gathering her coat and bag.

“I feel kinda weird” He moved over a cupped her chin.

“I do too, but when we get home we can just rest. We don't have to do shit” She looked up and smiled, nodding.

The drive back to their house was a quite one, the radio melted into the background hum of noise, and the unusually empty roads ghosted past them. Michael looked up to notice a funny grey-green cloud. He pointed it out before he and Lindsay walked through their door, and she commented on an awful smell but he could smell whatever it was.

Neither said a word as they collapsed onto their sofa, cuddling up to each other until the sky grew gray.

“Linds, lets get you into bed” He nudged her up from where they were intertwined on the sofa.

“Ah, you need not say more” She waggled her eyebrows furiously, causing both to giggle but wince slightly straight after. As Lindsay went of to get ready for bed Michael went around closing any windows and curtains. Walking into their room, he striped, leaving just his boxers on and wrapped Lindsay up in his arms. The pain in his head was almost unbearable now, but he hugged his wife a little bit more which made him feel a bit better.

“Love you” A small whisper echoed into the air.

“Love you too” A soft reply echoed back.

 

“God, I wish those goddamn birds would shut up I swear my head is splitting open”

“Michael - I feel like I'm going to be sick”

“Lets get you to the bathroom” She was shaking but he didn't know if it was because she was cold or ill or both. As soon as she had walked to the toilet she retched and was sick. Michael sat down nest to her and pulled her hair from her face and wiped her tears away as they fell. Sitting back into Michael's lap Lindsay could only form words like 'sorry' and 'migraine' while Michael soothed her and convinced her she would be okay. He walked her trembling body back to bed while he went back to bathroom and laid on the tiles. The cold surface numbed his head a bit, but somehow he managed to ring up their GP and describe both his and Lindsay's symptoms, and after some explaining he was advised to take painkillers and look up on the news for a gas which had unknown effects, and to quarantine themselves. He hung up after thanking her, and crawled back into bed with Lindsay.

 

“Linds, you need to eat something. Please, for me?” They had mostly been sharing canned soup for 5 days straight fighting their fevers and trying to go about their daily activities.

“I don't – I can't, I'll be sick” Her eyes were pleading him to let her go back to bed.

“Just on bite, and then we can both lay down together, okay?” He wasn't good at persuading but it seemed to work, and she swallowed a small spoonful of tomato soup then trudged of to the sanctity of their covers. Michael dumped the bowl in the sink and joined her. So far, they had realised what was happening, so the only thing they could do was to let the 'change' happen. Both of them had some small lumps on their heads, and tail bones. The worst was still yet to come though.

 

On the 7th day the lumps on Lindsay's head began to shape them selves, becoming pointy but also hollowing out. What they didn't expect, however, was the amount of blood to pour out of them. The pillows were soaked, and she was nearly in hysterics. Michael had managed to get her into the shower and told her to stay put. He grabbed a towel and rushed back to her, holding it to her head while the excess blood drained away, along with some lumps of skin.

“Lindsay, the blood is dark, which means its old, right? No new blood, your not going t bleed out, and you'll be damned if you try.” Her voice trembled as the muttered,

“It'll happen to you too right? The blood. Also the tail thing is getting longer. I'm so scared, why is this happening?” He looked at her for a while before replying.

“I don't know why, but I do know that you'll be fine. So will I. The same thing will probably happen to me too, but that okay. Were changing together, and I don't care what extra bits you'll get, you're still gonna be my Lindsay. Nothing is ever going to change that, ever. Got it?” She nodded, and threw her arms around him.

“now scooch, I wanna get in too.” He pulled of his clothes while Lindsay pulled of her shirt and shorts which she was still wearing. Once Michael had sat down next to her she curled into his chest. The water was unusually uncomfortable to him, but he didn't mind it so much.

“I guess when the ear thing happens to me I'll do the same. With the towel I mean.”

“No, I'll get the towel. It really hurts you know, and to have someone to distract you from the pain is better than going it alone. I want to be there for you.” She wiped some stray blood and some reddish brown clumps from his chest. “No ifs or buts.”

“No ifs or buts” He repeated.

 

The day after the first ear fiasco, the second one happened. Michael was sat at the table tracing the wood grains when a huge pain tore through his skull and blood dripped into the grooves.

“Lindsay! Lindsay help me” He grabbed a shirt from the wash pile and lifted it to his ears and cursed when he made contact with them. She rushed into the room and grabbed his arm, and within seconds had the shower on and a clean towel at his head. Seeing the bloody clumps wash down the drain and the red water run down his arms made a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I'm gonna be sick”

He lurched towards the toilet, eye streaming and an acid liquid orange colour filled the toilet.

“That's what you get for an all soup diet. C'mere” She pulled him into her arms, towel still on his head.

“Remember what you said yesterday? Were doing this together. If we are mutating, I wanna be something cute” Her voice elevated at the end slightly.

“But you're already cute. Does that mean I get 2 times more cute? I can live with that”

“I'm gonna be 10 times more cute, bitch” That got him to chuckle. “Go back under the water Michael, lets wash this blood away.”

Much like he had done for her yesterday, she undressed him then she got a clean, soft sponge and started to wipe chucks away, being careful not to touch the ears. When the water finally ran clear she shut it off.

“Hopefully the worst is over” Michael just nodded. That night, he huddles himself into Lindsay's chest, relieved at the warmth there. Only then did he notice the itch beginning to spread down the long fleshy tail and ears.

“Hey Linds, does your tail itch? And you ears?” He looked up to see her nod.

“I think there hair starting to grow there.” He hummed his response, and nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

“Goodnight Linds, I love you.”

“Goodnight Michael, I love you too”

 

The 9th day brought some very painful aspects as their 'fur' grew out. After a bit of googling, Lindsay though she was close to a red husky. Her canine teeth also fell out to make way for new sharper one. Michael, however, knew he was a cat because as soon as the fur showed signs of pattern in the gingery mess of his hair and ears, Lindsay squealed with delight.

“I knew you were gonna cave and get me a cat, but you never mentioned it would be you!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He spat out a bit of blood from where his canines had also fallen out.

“You're an aegean cat! I know those markings”

“Oh great, I'm fucking adorable. Wow” He couldn't help but smile though, because Lindsay had pulled at his tail with actually twitched instead of lying dormant like it had done so far.

“You make any jokes and you are done for. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, stop being such a pussy”

“Goddamn it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, 2 fics in one day. i've laid of the tags for the second one, and will do so with the rest. The first one has all the people I'm going to be writing about (even if it is a fleeting mention) I just passed 100 hits on the first part, so I'm feeling pretty pleased with my self. Again, only I have proof read this, so excuse any mistakes. I feel like the end is kinda rushed, I might edit that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it, and leave those little hearts to let me know you like it.


End file.
